There is already known an oscillating insert tool that can be operatively coupled to an oscillating hand power tool, and at least one second oscillating insert tool that differs from the first oscillating insert tool and that, as an alternative to the first oscillating insert tool, can be operatively coupled to the oscillating hand power tool.